Rain
by Anatta
Summary: Ever wonder how Yeong Joon and Jin Lee ended up together?


Summary: Ever wonder how Yeong Joon and Jin Lee ended up together?

_Warning: Shonen-Ai! Yeong Joon and Jin Lee! Don't like don't read!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kill Me Kiss me!_ **

* * *

**

**Rain**

**_by Anatta_**

The sky was gray and the rain didn't show any sign of disappearing. What a disappointment... You think that my first day of being a third year would be filled with sunshine. Instead, God blesses me with this kind of weather. It makes me feel so sleepy...

I quickly jolt back up as my head was drifting of to sleep. Leaning against your classroom window does not sound fun at all, but nonetheless I had to keep myself occupied for a while. At least until the bell rings... I need to stop going to school an hour before class starts...

Suddenly something caught my eye and pulled me back to reality. A handsome boy came out of the auditorium, followed by the rest of the first years... Orientation must be over then... He had spiky hair and such serious eyes. He held a black umbrella on his right hand and his bag on the other.

"Jin! Are you even listening to me!"

Oh yeah... I forgot that I was having a conversation with Won Hee.

"Huh? What did you say?" Won Hee was the only actually friend I have. I mean he's the only one who stayed my friend after he found out about my homosexuality.

"I was telling you about this one punk I bumped into the other day. Name's Ghoon-Hamn Che or something like that. Says he wants me to join some kinda whack-o gang of his. But still I don't like the idea of working under a first year. Sure the guy's a legend for beating up those Sung Jin Go thugs, but I have my doubts you know? Hey... Jin? JIN LEE?"

"Oh what?" The spiky hair boy had invaded my thoughts and only let me hear every other word Won Hee said to me.

"Whatever..."

"Riiiight" I said as I ran out the door. I need to meet that guy!

"Hey Jin where are you going?" Won Hee shouted after me.

"Somewhere!" I said teasingly.

I ran down the stairs and quickly ran outside. Not caring at all that the rain had completely soaked me. I brush the hair away from my face, as I looked around for the person that had captured my heart.

I spot him somewhere near the entrance of the school. He was just standing there...

I ran towards him with a big huge grin on my face.

"Hey are you new here? My name is Jin Lee and if you want I could show you around the school."

He looked at me with surprised look on his face. Wow he's so tall!

"I guess..." He said quietly. The sound of his voice made the grin on my face bigger than it already was.

"Great let's go!" I said and grabbed his hand. I didn't want to go inside so I figured we could walk around the outer areas of the campus.

While walking, he moved himself closer to me, sharing the umbrella so I wouldn't get wet. How sweet! We exchanged a few words, mostly from me. But somehow I got him to say stuff about his life and stuff. Of course he told me his name, it was Yeong Joon.

"Over there is where the students here play basketball!" I pointed towards the deserted courts with my free hand. I was not planning on letting go of his hand for a while. I took a step further away from him so he could see them more clearly. This made the rain drop on me again. Then our eyes met. His eyes felt like they were burning through my face.

Soon Yeong Joon broke the eye contact and let go of my unwilling hand. He reached something from his pocket. It was a handkerchief. He stepped forward so that the umbrella was over me again. Then he reached towards my face and wiped it with the piece of cloth. Although the handkerchief was separating contact with our skin, I could still feel the warmth he held.

I raised both of my hands and caressed his outstretched one. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. Soon I can feel the rain pour over me again. My eyes flew open to see what had happened and saw that Yeong Joon had dropped everything he held. He stretched his right hand towards me, making his hands cup my face. He slowly leaned towards me. He was shaking in a way, as if he was trying to control himself.

He pressed his lips against mine. Throwing some tongue in as well. I let out a slight moan.

I didn't mind at all. So what if I just met him? He makes me feel so happy...

My hands fell to my side and I let him take over.

Nothing mattered anymore. It didn't matter that the bell had already rung. It didn't matter that people saw us with a look of disgust. All that mattered was the person in front of me, pouring all of his love into this passionate kiss. And to someone who he just met.

I had a feeling that Yeong Joon and me were going to be absent from school today...

* * *

There you go! Please review. I know it wasn't the best, but I'm glad that you read it anyway... 


End file.
